


A Few Words Long Past

by loquaciousrenegade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Don't let me fool you this is really secretly sentimental, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, The "Viktor finds Yuuri's poster stash" trope, i guess kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousrenegade/pseuds/loquaciousrenegade
Summary: "They always photoshop out your freckles," Yuuri says under his breath, and Viktor's eyes snap to Yuuri's, a smile growing on his face. Yuuri flushes again, quickly turning away to continue his attempts at burying the evidence."You like my freckles?" Viktor sidles up to Yuuri, using one hand to pull Yuuri away from where he’s trying to push the posters down far enough to close the drawer."Yes," Yuuri says, "it's too bad that you wilt like a flower in the sun.""Just means you have to come closer," Viktor says, ducking down to kiss Yuuri gently. Yuuri smiles and takes the distraction as an opportunity to snatch the posters from Viktor's hand.





	A Few Words Long Past

Later, Yuuri will laugh at the fact that it took Viktor so long to find the posters. Because, if he’s entirely honest, he had almost managed to forget about them until they moved into their own place and he had surreptitiously stashed them into a box without a word. Sure, he had the real thing now but there was something _sentimental_ about it that meant he couldn't quite manage to get rid of the posters. He spent a lot of time (and money) on those stupid pieces of paper and he was too stubborn to get rid of them because of a little embarrassment.

Yet, of course, Viktor responds the way he does with everything related to Yuuri: unbridled enthusiasm and glee. Yuuri should've figured that just _finding_ the posters wasn't enough, and that Viktor would _ask_ because, well, of course he would. Yuuri just didn't realize how deep he was getting himself into at first. 

And it’s only natural that Yuuri walks in seconds after Viktor had found them tucked away in the back of the closet, smile wide with what he's discovered. For a moment Yuuri just stands agape at what he’s walked into. But it’s only a moment until the panic sets in.

There’s a noise that’s somewhere between a yelp and the noise Makkachin’s squeaky toys make, and Yuuri hardly has the brain capacity to realize it was him. "Where did you get those?" Before he can think twice Yuuri’s running forward and snatching the poster Viktor's holding right out of his hands.

"You have so many!" Viktor chirps like this isn't mortifying. Yuuri gathers as many of the posters in his hands as he can manage, burning with embarrassment.

Viktor’s still cooing a series of _wow‘s_ and _that’s so sweet, my dear Yuuri, how romantic_.  Despite all logic, Yuuri's brain has just flatlined and he's surprised that he can manage a small, "oh god," as he throws open one of his drawers and dumps the posters and magazines into it.

"Yuuri," Viktor whines, picking one out of the pile before Yuuri can close the drawer. Evidently Yuuri had missed a few in his scramble to get them out of sight, because Viktor’s still holding a couple posters. "Oh! This one was fun. I was still young enough that they gave me cookies and hot chocolate afterward." Yuuri flushes bright as Viktor spins the poster around to show Yuuri. 2001. Viktor was still growing out his hair. Yuuri always thought he looked particularly angelic in that one. It was only a little after Yuuri had fallen in love with Viktor and the ice. It was one of his favorites.

"Oh!" Viktor suddenly put the poster down and grabbed another page, one that Yuuri tore from a magazine. It was a picture from a clothing line from a year or so before they met. The colors were muted and it made Viktor much more stoic and serious, but Yuuri mostly paid attention to the missing shirt and low pants, laid out with lidded eyes. It was another one of Yuuri's favorites... in an entirely different way.

"They always photoshop out your freckles," Yuuri says under his breath, and Viktor's eyes snap to Yuuri's, a smile growing on his face. Yuuri flushes again, quickly turning away to continue his attempts at burying the evidence.

"You like my freckles?" Viktor sidles up to Yuuri, using one hand to pull Yuuri away from where he’s trying to push the posters down far enough to close the drawer.

"Yes," Yuuri says, "it's too bad that you wilt like a flower in the sun."

"Just means you have to come closer," Viktor says, ducking down to kiss Yuuri gently. Yuuri smiles and takes the distraction as an opportunity to snatch the posters from Viktor's hand.

And he’s back to busily trying to stuff all the posters somewhere where no one will ever find them, ignoring how Viktor whining a long, " _Yuuri_ ," against his shoulder. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

Yuuri’s barely got the drawer closed again when he turns and yelps when he notices Viktor picking up another more... suggestive poster that he must have dropped. One of the older ones, 2006 or so. That one in particular had spent its time tucked away for...

Yuuri snatches the poster out of Viktor's hands, ignoring the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Viktor prompts again.

"I don't know," Yuuri snaps, then sighs. "I don't want you to think I'm creepy. This seems creepy. I read every interview, you know. Every one."

Viktor shuffles up to him again, kissing the top of Yuuri's head. "Of course I don’t think it’s creepy. I'm just glad I could make you happy until I could do it in person."

But Viktor's not done yet. Maybe he notices how well-worn the poster Yuuri's holding is or if he sees Yuuri's persisting flush, but that mischievous grin comes back in full.

"Will you tell me which ones were your favorites?" If possible, Yuuri flushes even further; clutching the poster he's holding to his chest to hide the front. "That one?" Viktor makes a show of pursing his lips. "That one is a disaster. I had no idea how to look sexy. I barely knew what sexy even meant."

That forces a little laugh out of Yuuri. He looks up at Viktor, nonjudgmental and bubbly as always, and relaxes a little. "My family and I had gone a little ice skating shop to be fitted for new skates when I saw the poster,” Yuuri bites his lip, fighting a smile at the memory. “Mari waited for our parents to wander off and she bought it for me because apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was."

"What a supportive sister," Viktor laughs. Yuuri puts the poster down on the top of the dresser, purposely face down.

"She teased me, of course,” Yuuri says, trying to pull Viktor away from the pile of embarrassing posters, “but I think she was just grateful I was showing interest in someone."

Viktor lets Yuuri drag him to the edge of the bed, now cleared of posters. Still, Yuuri’s sure that Viktor's not going to forget so easy.

"No crushes, then?" Viktor asks, and at Yuuri's frown his expression turns to a pout. "Please? You never tell me about your younger years and Mari only tells me so much."

"Who are you kidding," Yuuri glowers, "My mom tells you everything. She adores you."

"Guilty," Viktor says, leaning his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "I still want to hear it from you."

Yuuri contemplates it for a moment, bringing a hand to thread through Viktor's hair. He sighs. "No, I didn't really have any crushes, and I earned a reputation of being entirely oblivious to the people who had a crush on me." Yuuri flicks Viktor's ear when he has the audacity to giggle at that. "I had a difficult time feeling... present enough to have feelings for someone else. With you it was easy because you were this mystical, almost fictional force."

"So you were safe to develop feelings for me," Viktor finishes. Yuuri blushes again. 

"Well, I mean... I was obsessed with you but I wouldn't say _romantic_ feelings because I only knew your persona and--"

"Sexual feelings, then?" Yuuri can feel how hot his face is burning. Why he encourages Viktor, he doesn’t know. He leans down to lay on the bed and to bury his face in the pillow before he burns up from embarrassment. Viktor follows, draping himself over him.

"Yes," Yuuri whines, muffled against the fabric. He turns his head to stare at Viktor, one eye still hidden behind the pillow. "The romantic feelings came quickly after, if it's any consolation. I could only spend so much time thinking of you and then you were _here_ and..."

"Did I live up to expectations?" Viktor says, and Yuuri has to fight the urge to roll his eyes because he looks almost worried.

"God," Yuuri says, rolling over to face Viktor. "Of course. I had my fantasy standing right in front of me and you're asking me if I was _underwhelmed_?"

"Well," Viktor says, doing his best to shrug while lying down. "You know what they say about male figure skaters," he says conspiratorially, and he's hardly done with the sentence before Yuuri's laughing outright.

"Viktor," he says after he stops laughing enough to speak, turning over to face Viktor. "I'm not sure if you missed this, but _I'm_ a male figure skater, too."

Viktor grins wolfishly, "Oh, don't worry. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

Yuuri does roll his eyes this time. "Maybe I will replace you with my posters. You're both embarrassing, but at least the posters don't talk back."

Viktor laughs and Yuuri spends a moment just admiring how pretty Viktor is. His freckles have been growing darker with the steady sun and they scrunch up when Viktor smiles.

"Will you tell me about them?" Viktor nudges forward to kiss the tip of Yuuri's nose as Yuuri mumbles back.

 "What?"

"The posters. What did you think about when you saw them?"

Yuuri mentally trips over the realization, stuttering out another, "What?"

"Please?" Viktor says and Yuuri's surprised to see a hungry look in his eyes. It sends a shiver down his spine but Yuuri just bites his lip. "I want to make sure I was good to you even when I wasn't here. And if you'll let me I want to show you what they're like in person."

Yuuri can't deny the strong wash of arousal that goes over him, and he swallows hard, staring intently at Viktor. He huffs out a laugh, cupping hand against Yuuri's cheek. Instinctively, Yuuri leans into the touch and Viktor smiles. "You don't have to but I think you want to." When Yuuri hesitates for a moment he leans closer, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. "Tell me," Viktor whispers.

"Um," Yuuri murmurs. It's been a long time since he was embarrassed around Viktor, per se. But, this feels like it's imbued with years and years of embarrassment. It’s bad enough that he saw the posters, and Yuuri doesn’t even know where to begin _talking_ about it. He's been fantasizing about Viktor since... forever. "Everything. Anything," he says, looking away from how Viktor stares down at him like he's hanging the stars. "You were my first fantasy and my last. I don't know how to... summarize that."

"Your first," Viktor says mostly to himself. He's needlessly gleeful over this. He presses in for a deeper kiss, smiling through it. "Tell me, what did little Yuuri think about?"

Yuuri laughs nervously into the kiss. "Everything. Mostly basic stuff at first. For a long time I spent a long time imagining just... you. Younger me would've been thrilled with how easily you find yourself naked."

"Not current you?" Viktor moves down to kiss Yuuri's neck, and he turns his head to give Viktor better access. His breath shudders out when Viktor presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

"Current Yuuri knows it's just a game and would much rather do the undressing himself." To prove his point he tucks his hands underneath Viktor's shirt, running up his back. Viktor lets him pull the shirt over his head before coming back to his work sucking hickeys into Yuuri's neck.

"Go on, solnyshko. What did you want me to do back then?"

Yuuri's flushing despite himself. "At first just... you. You getting off. The noises you make. The expressions..."

"Was I good, then?" Viktor bites down slightly and Yuuri makes a breathy moan, laughing a little. It’s almost endearing how worried Viktor is that he could be one upped by posters. Yuuri runs his hands down Viktor’s back, scratching lightly, just to feel Viktor shudder.

"Better. Much better. Everything down to the sounds you make is infinitely better than anything I could've ever imagined."

Viktor grins against Yuuri's skin. "I’m glad, my Yuuri." They kiss until they're both slightly breathless, until Viktor grows too impatient to hear the story. When he pulls away from the kiss Yuuri starts back up without prompting this time.

"I used to just think about you pinning me down and kissing me. I liked the idea of you taking what you wanted from me. The idea of you over me, pressing down on me, grinding down..." as soon as he says it Viktor emulates it, pulling Yuuri's hands up above his head, rolling his hips against Yuuri's. Yuuri's eyelids flutter, fists clenching in the hold Viktor has on them. Viktor kisses him hard, but only for a moment. He's more interested in what Yuuri has to say than getting off.

"Yes," Yuuri sighs, "like that. It... It’s always been a nice feeling... having you above me. It feels... safe."

Viktor slips a thigh between Yuuri’s legs and it only takes a moment for their hips to find a comfortable, slow pattern. The heat between them is gradual, like a kindling fire. Viktor hums against the corner of Yuuri’s neck. "You wanted to feel safe?"

"Desperately," Yuuri admits, turning his head to encourage Viktor to continue down his neck again. "Viktor Nikiforov was a comforting force in my life. Imagining you breathing against my neck or your hands at my waist was a positive addition."

After a moment of running his hands up and down Yuuri's chest underneath his shirt, he urges Yuuri up in order to tug his shirt over his head. Yuuri goes obligingly; smiling at Viktor he runs his hands down Yuuri's chest like the first time. "You said 'at first', though," Viktor prods, pushing Yuuri gently back down to the bed in order to lean over him again.  

Having Viktor's hands on him is always electric, and as he eases over Yuuri once again he can't help but make a small moan. "Yes," he says, laughing slightly. "Well... once I got older I liked the idea of doing it back to you. Being the one pressing you down, the one kissing you senseless. I thought that I had given so much of my life to you, and I wanted you to feel as overwhelmed as I did with you. I wanted to see you fall apart."

Viktor whimpers a little bit, pressing his mouth sloppily against Yuuri's. "I'm going to tell you a secret," he says as playfully as he can manage when he's panting against Yuuri's mouth. "I spent most of my youth wishing someone would tear me apart. Sleeping around never seemed to work. I wanted someone to find every soft part of me and press all at once until I couldn't think." Yuuri scratches his nails gently down over Viktor's ribcage, in the way he knows makes Viktor shake apart. He makes a soft, wounded noise and his hips jerk down against Yuuri's.

"I should've found you ten years ago," Viktor says, sad and breathless. He tucks his head against Yuuri's collarbone, "I would've spent so much less time feeling miserable." Yuuri doesn't know what to say to that so he just guides Viktor back up to kiss him, slow and gentle until it morphed into something hungry.

"Continue, please. I want to hear, please." Viktor moves down to lick at Yuuri's nipples, chuckling when he arches into it with a low noise. Yuuri’s quickly find it's getting harder to think but easier to talk, and his hands clutch at Viktor’s back as he slowly drives Yuuri crazy. There are small damp patches on the front of both of their sweatpants and if he’d had more conscious thought he’d be worried about it but Yuuri doesn't want to stop yet. More than anything he wants him to fall apart. He wants to see Viktor need him.

"I think I just…  You were so pretty. I wanted to see you beg,” Yuuri says, one hand threading through Viktor’s hair as he bites at Yuuri’s collarbone. “I wanted to see you incoherent with pleasure and I wanted to push you to the edge. I wanted to touch every inch of you and drive you higher and higher until it only took the first touch of my mouth to make you come.” Viktor whines, scraping his teeth gently over Yuuri’s nipple and he jerks under the touch. _Oh,_ the little logical part of Yuuri’s brain that was left realizes _more of that. He likes that. More of that._

“I wanted to touch you slow until you were begging for just a little bit more. Imagine my happiness about how pretty you sit for me. It was better than I ever imagined." Yuuri scratches at Viktor’s scalp, enjoying the way he keens at Yuuri’s touch.

"After months of not seeing each other for competitions you'd let me lay on top of you and kiss every part do you. I'd make you treat your orgasm like secondary thing, drawing it out so long that you're so hot you burst,” Yuuri hesitates slightly, despite the way Viktor makes a noise of protest. “I... some of them were kind of mean, though. I just _wanted_ you to want me, and..."

Yuuri stops, embarrassment catching up to him with a sudden force. He doesn’t know how to speak these shameful fantasies from years ago, feeling shame burn like a tangible thing. Viktor leans up to look at Yuuri hazily, mumbling, “It’s okay, solnyshko, please tell me.” Viktor’s hands trail over his chest and a kiss is placed against his neck again as an encouragement. It makes Yuuri burn with Viktor whining in his lap, watching as his hips undulate slightly off rhythm. Yuuri knows well that Viktor wants to hear everything and it’s that knowledge that helps him bury his embarrassment down.

"Okay," Yuuri says, his hands hover up to curl in Viktor's bright hair. "I just... whenever I felt particularly lonely I wanted to catch you before a performance and ruin you, I—I wanted you to remember me. I wanted to touch you through your costume until you went mad, driving you up until you were almost there, before pushing you to the crowds.” Viktor shudders a little bit, and that motivates Yuuri further.

“I wanted you to skate like that, beautiful as always, and I'd tease you with touches just enough to keep you hard and wanting for me until it was all over and we could be alone. I wanted to see you desperate, so I could unwrap you slowly and watch you tremble for me as I undressed you." Viktor is making little needy noises as he kisses and bites his way down Yuuri's chest again, and it makes Yuuri feel like he’s going to burn up. The wave of heat Yuuri feels when Viktor settles between his legs is nearly incapacitating, but he finds it in himself to pull Viktor up for a kiss again.

"Not yet," he murmurs, despite how his whole body is screaming _oh, god_ , _yes, please_. Judging by the noise Viktor makes he's inclined to agree. "You make it hard for me to think," and kisses him again, harder than he means to. “If you want to continue to hear me talk you have to wait, okay? I won’t last five minutes.” Viktor just murmurs out an affirmative, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck again.

Viktor presses a kiss against Yuuri’s jaw, and Yuuri lets out a shuddery sigh. God. He can’t believe he’s doing this. Yuuri’s hands shake a little where they’re gripping at Viktor’s shirt. "I-- I’ve always loved the idea of teasing you, and I wanted to see that so badly. I wanted to have you after hours of unfulfilling touches, and I know you'd come apart so easy. I'd sit you there on your knees, with your legs spread and watch your dick leak for me.” Yuuri has to choke back embarrassment again, feeling dirty with the things he’s saying. The only thing that encourages him is Viktor mumbling little affirmatives into his neck.

“I'd touch you with just my fingertips, watching you writhe. I was feeling mean so I just wanted to see you unquestionably need. Sometimes I'd make you wait until I came. Sometimes I'd let you fuck my mouth, your eyes rolling up. I'd always have you finish with me on top of you, around you. Jerking you off so well you would just writhe on the sheets. I wanted to prove I could make you feel good."

Viktor is making soft keening noises every couple breaths in Yuuri's ear. "You do, you do," he keeps murmuring, "I’m yours, you make me feel so good, I'm yours, yours." His hips keep rocking forward; though he's clearly trying to calm himself evidentially he's struggling. He’s not the only one that’s struggling, though, watching Viktor writhe in his lap makes something animal within Yuuri _desperate_.

So, when Viktor manages, "Can I suck you off? Please?"

Yuuri can only sigh out, "Yes, please. Go... go slow." As Viktor makes his way down, touching every inch of skin on the way, Yuuri fights the growing gasping of his breath. He feels like he’s going to shake apart, but he tries to keep talking.

"Most of the time it wasn't like that, though," Yuuri manages just before Viktor kisses the wet head of Yuuri's dick through his pants, making Yuuri arch up. He rubs against it for a little longer, watching the way Yuuri's face goes tight and his back arches ever so. God. Yuuri has to take another shuddering breath before he can continue.

"More than anything I wanted to touch every part of you. I wanted you to tell me everything." Viktor eases Yuuri's pants down, taking a quick moment to lick up the bead of precome before pulling his pants over his ankles.

"I wanted to learn how to twist my wrist on your cock to make you feel good." Hands moving up Yuuri's legs, the shuddering gasp as Viktor bites against the soft flesh of Yuuri's thigh.

"I wanted to know how to suck you off to make your eyes roll back. Where to press my fingers to make you twitch and leak." Little kitten licks against Yuuri's cock, cleaning up the precome there. Yuuri's dick is shiny and flushed prettily, and it only twitches and leaks more as Viktor runs his tongue along it so, so gently.

"Aaah, yes," Yuuri's hips twitch up and he apologizes under his breath. Viktor hums, kissing the slit and Yuuri can't catch his breath. "Usually it was more patient. I'd ask you want you wanted and you'd, you'd tell me to touch here or kiss there." Viktor puts just the very tip of Yuuri's dick in his mouth, pressing his tongue down and is rewarded with a burst of precome. Yuuri moans as Viktor licks it up. He's pleased to note that Yuuri's thighs have begun to shake.

"I, I'd take you apart slowly and you'd whisper little yeses and, mmn, praises and... and," Yuuri makes a long, low noise when Viktor sucks the head of his cock into his mouth again. He pulls off and lets Yuuri pant as he gathers himself again. His cock twitches hard against his stomach.

"Close?" Viktor asks with a small grin on his face. He's got no room to talk, hands gripped tightly against Yuuri's hips to keep himself from jerking off. He can't stop himself from rocking against the sheets, but he tries to keep it as slow as he can manage.

Yuuri chokes out a laugh, "you're asking me to recite my childhood fantasies as you moan against my cock and you hold me down. Of course I'm close." Viktor laughs as his wet cock twitches against his stomach. He kisses the head again.

"I'll be gentle," Viktor says and Yuuri actually whimpers. "Tell me how you'd make me come, how you'd hold me down and draw it out of me."

Yuuri whines and Viktor rewards him with a kiss against his cock. "Oh, I'd. I’d drive you higher until you were trembling. You'd press a bottle of lube into my hands and I'd take my time pulling noises out of you." Viktor sucks on the head of Yuuri's cock again, earning a high noise, but Yuuri keeps going.

 "I’d, aah, press my fingers into you until you were begging for me. I'd make-- make it so good for you. Kissing your cock, hhh, while I got you ready for me." Viktor's starting to bob his head, taking more of Yuuri into his mouth. He goes agonizingly slowly, but whenever he swallows, pushing Yuuri's cock against the give of his mouth, Yuuri makes a wounded noise.

"I'd—I’d fuck you so slow. Just drawing it out. Aah, hands above your head. Kissing you hard enough to make the world ring." Yuuri's cock twitches in Viktor's mouth hard and Yuuri sobs, hands tightening in Viktor's hair for a moment. Viktor continues his slow pace, bobbing his head on Yuuri's cock, and twisting his hand at the base where he can't reach.

"I--hhh, wanted to fuck you with you on your back so-- so I could kiss you. I, aah, could wrap my hand around your wet cock and feel you moan. Every push of my hips would-- would make you moan. I, aah, could see it all. You'd clench your thighs against my hips and I'd pull you to orgasm with your whole body at my fingertips." Yuuri's hips are fighting upwards now. His head is hanging forward slowly and his hands clench and unclench against Viktor's hair. Viktor catches his breath against Yuuri's hip, panting.

"You can come, Yuuri. I want you to," his voice is gravelly and it makes Yuuri shudder. Viktor wraps his mouth back around him without another word.

"Imagine how I felt when I saw you come for the first time," Viktor does remember it. Fumbling in the dark, Yuuri awkward and timid but overwhelmingly determined. He drove Viktor crazy and afterwards he spent the longest time admiring Yuuri, wondering how the fuck he got so lucky.

"You were so fucking beautiful. Years of just-- just imagining you. You end up in my lap. You came with my hand around your cock and, aah," he breaks off to make a noise almost like a sob, "You came saying my name like a prayer." He makes a high breathy noise, sounding almost wounded. "It was better than any fantasy I could come up with. You were so-- so _real_."

Oh. Oh fuck. Viktor whines against Yuuri's cock, sucking him hard despite the fact Yuuri wanted him to go slow. This boy _. This boy._ He wants him to feel good for the rest of his life, and he’s determined to follow that through. Yuuri keens slightly at the increase of pace, bowing forward, panting _Vitya, Vitya, Vitya_ like a mantra.

It takes less than a minute for Yuuri's noises to go high and desperate. He tugs at Viktor's hair to try to slow him down or pull him off, but Viktor just sucks him harder, moaning around him. Yuuri manages to eke out a warning, but it doesn’t take long for him to give up after that. Viktor starts urging his hips forward so that Yuuri could rock into his mouth, enjoying the way his thighs shake at the movement. Yuuri comes with a high noise; fists clenched in Viktor's hair, pulling in a way that makes him see stars. He trembles through it, and when his legs go weak Viktor kisses at the head until he's twitching away. Yuuri's hands go soft in his hair, petting gently and Viktor lets his head rest against his hip, enjoying it.

They lay there and Viktor lets Yuuri collect himself while he draws himself back from the edge. He's surprised he didn't come from that, as intense as it was. There's an embarrassingly large wet patch on the front of his pants already. He feels a bit like he’s floating, the only thing holding him down is the points of contact between him and Yuuri. He's glad he didn't come though, because if Yuuri's fingers feel this good on just his scalp, then he's in for a trip.

Yuuri tugs him up for a kiss and he goes, just a little shakily. He feels a little bit blown out, and he keeps his hips angled away because he's scared of how quickly he could rut himself to completion. His whole body thrums with arousal. He couldn’t focus on anything that isn’t Yuuri even if he tried.

"Close?" Yuuri teases, noticing how Viktor kisses back with hunger, and how his thighs tremble.

Viktor moans hollowly, "Yuuri, please."

"Okay," Yuuri says, bringing his hands up to run over the planes of Viktor's stomach and chest, down across his shoulder blades and back. He runs blunt fingernails over all of Viktor's favorite spots. At the edge of the rib cage. Before the v of Viktor's groin. Along the lines of his shoulder blades. He sucks at Viktor's nipples like the way he had done to Yuuri, and it taken only a handful of minutes to draw Viktor to a trembling mess. His arms and legs have begun to shake with the effort of keeping him upright, and his head is bowed against where Yuuri licks at his chest. With every barest scrape of Yuuri’s teeth Viktor jerks like he was shocked.

Yuuri loves to tease, and Viktor is willing to sit patiently and let him, even if he feels ready to burst. It’s clear that he’s getting to his limit, though, everything about him overflowing with desperation. His hands run frantically up and down Yuuri's chest like he wants to touch all of him at once, and Yuuri knows when Viktor’s voice begins to waver and his hands start to shake that he should stop teasing.

Yuuri pulls away, ignoring Viktor's low whine of protest. He pushes him back so he's laying down, briefly in awe at how Viktor just lets him, and he moves to hover over him. Viktor looks so blown out that Yuuri almost feels bad.

"You okay?" Yuuri breathes the question into a kiss, and Viktor responds with a mantra of _yes, thank you, more, yes._ Just for a moment, Yuuri pulls back to get a better look. He wants to watch how Viktor's hands make their way to touch Yuuri somehow, in any way possible, and how he's almost imperceptibly trembling head to toe. He's hard in his pants, and the wetness at the head of his dick turns Yuuri on more than he wants to admit.

Yuuri smiles, watching Viktor’s face as he runs a hand down the inner part of Viktor's leg to his groin. He teases the wet spot, running over the dampness slowly. Viktor trembles but is otherwise silent, eyes locked on Yuuri. Yuuri's fingers press slightly, rubbing gently, feeling the wetness that’s soaking through, and when he pulls away it comes with a small string of precome. Viktor chokes on a moan as Yuuri sucks the finger into his mouth.

"You're so pretty," Yuuri says breathily. If he hadn't just come so hard he would've now, seeing Viktor so needy. "I hardly touched you and you were so turned on... god." Yuuri moves his head down to kiss at the wet spot, again feeling Viktor's cock jump. He licks at him through the fabric, just to be mean, and Viktor moans low and desperate. Yuuri kisses Viktor then, just letting his fingers run over the dampness for a while. He waits until Viktor's writhing from the tiny touches, moving his hand away every time he pushes his hips up. Only when Viktor starts breathing pleas into Yuuri's mouth does Yuuri pull back enough to ease Viktor's pants over his hips and off completely.

When Yuuri sits back on his heels to look at Viktor he's breathless. He’s hit with how beautiful Viktor is here, lain back, eyes lidded and watching Yuuri closesly. His dick is harder than he's ever seen it, twitching every few moments. Yuuri wants to make him lose his mind, and with this he's made it easy.

When Yuuri leans down Viktor surges up to capture his mouth. "What do you want from me," Yuuri asks, pressing small kisses at the corner of Viktor's panting mouth.

"Touch me," Viktor whines, hips jerking when Yuuri's hands hover over his body.

"Be more specific," Yuuri says, scratching gentle paths over Viktor's body again, making him arch up prettily.

"Touch me like you thought about when you were a kid," Viktor says after a moment.

Yuuri moans slightly pushing his half hard dick against Viktor's thigh. "Even if I don't let you come?"

"Make me wait until I can't anymore," Viktor says, and Yuuri laughs breathlessly.

Yuuri would love to bring the fantasy in full and fuck him slowly, but as Yuuri runs gentle fingertips up Viktor's dick he realizes he won't make it. Even the gentle touch makes him arch and cry, and after just a couple minutes of running his forefinger and thumb along his dick, Viktor's panting and shaking, eyes unseeing. Yuuri leans over him, legs bracketing Viktor's thighs and Viktor clutches at Yuuri's sides desperately. Yuuri tries to kiss him, but when he starts to brush a thumb across the slit of his cock Viktor's mouth goes lax and weak. Every couple circles of the thumb produces a little bead of precome, and he brushes it away, watching it run down the shaft.

"You're so much better than any fantasy I've ever had," Yuuri says, softly, into the panting heat of Viktor's mouth. "Because you're alive and you feel and care and think. You say and do things I never could come up with."

Yuuri runs the rest of his fingers down Viktor's cock, moving to wrap around it gently. Viktor makes a weak noise, his whole body bowing upwards slowly. He’s trying hard to be good and patient, but his breath is coming quick and fast.

"Ten years ago I never would have appreciated you and all that you are." Yuuri tugs one of Viktor's hands down, the one with the ring. He brings Viktor's hand to his mouth, kissing the ring on his finger.  "You were my fantasy in every sense, and now I get to live something greater. You've given me everything. I'd go through a thousand years of loneliness if it meant the chance of being happy with you."

Viktor makes a noise like a sob, and his hips twitch up into the loose circle of Yuuri's fist. Pleasure sparks through Viktor and Yuuri squeezes briefly, making Viktor's eyes roll back. Viktor feels tears come to his eyes and overflow as Yuuri entwines the fingers of their right hands together, pressing their conjoined hands above Viktor's head. Yuuri's other hand tightens on Viktor's cock gently, encouraging. Through the haze and tears, Viktor figures out what he wants and starts to rock his hips up into Yuuri's fist. The circle of his hand goes tight and Viktor has to fight back helpless noises with every push of his hips, the touch setting every nerve in his body on fire. Even if he wanted to try he couldn't think past the sensation.

Yuuri's kissing the corner of Viktor's mouth, murmuring something Viktor can't understand. He comes like an avalanche, crying out in a high keen, hips going tight and frantic. Yuuri strokes him quick through it, twisting in just the right way to make him writhe. Having Yuuri stroke him through it, feeling the way he's pressing down on him on all sides, makes his vision go white.

When he can think again all he can hear is what Yuuri had been murmuring. A quiet mantra of, "I love you, Vitya, I love you." Over and over again. Despite himself Viktor feels himself cry and Yuuri curls over him protectively, brushing tears away with gentle fingers.

"I love you," is all that Viktor can manage.

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, which is ridiculous and once Viktor has more brain capacity he’s going to make sure Yuuri understands just how ridiculous. “Did I… was I too-- too much?”

“God, no,” Viktor says, somehow managing to find the coordination to pull Yuuri down so Viktor can tuck his face against Yuuri’s chest. “Thank you. Thank you for—for everything.” He’s still crying, an unerring flow of impatient tears, and he’s not sure how to make it stop.

Yuuri’s making little soothing noises, petting Viktor’s hair and back slowly. Viktor can tell he’s worried but he doesn’t know how to explain it.

“So, are you ok, then?” Yuuri asks softly, with just a hint of anxiety he can’t quite hide.

“Yes,” Viktor laughs tearfully, “It would be heaven for you to do that to me every day of my life. I’m—I’m _happy_ , Yuuri.” He has to choke back a sob that feels all consuming. He feels a bit like he’s drowning.

“Oh,” Yuuri says.

“I love you so much,” Viktor manages, “I didn’t think I could ever be so happy.”

Yuuri laughs, pulling Viktor’s hand up to kiss the ring again. “All I did was give you a handjob.”

Viktor chokes on a laugh. “’I’d go through a thousand years of loneliness if it meant the chance at being happy with you.’ No? Does that sound familiar?”

Yuuri has the audacity to blush. “It was—that was, in the moment, it just—“

“Yuuri, that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me,” Viktor says, feeling a bit more grounded and smiling at the way Yuuri was floundering.

Yuuri guides Viktor away for a moment, easing out of bed and waving off Viktor’s protests with a quick, “I’ll be right back.” He comes back with a washcloth and he cleans Viktor up quickly before getting back into bed. He nudges at Viktor until he can curl around him protectively.

“Thank you,” Viktor says quietly.

“You’ve already said that,” Yuuri laughs, kissing the top of Viktor’s head.

“I have a lot to be grateful for,” Viktor says, tilting his head to look up at Yuuri. “I’d be even more grateful if you told me that you’re going to keep the posters. Please.”

Viktor has to bite back a laugh at the way Yuuri flushes red and bites his lip. Suddenly, he can’t meet Viktor’s eyes.

“Oh,” Viktor says, realizing. “You never planned to get rid of them anyway.”

“No,” Yuuri admits quietly. Viktor grins.

“Perfect!”

Yuuri covers his face, which is once again burning bright. “Please stop.” Viktor just giggles, sitting up far enough to kiss the top of Yuuri’s head before making himself comfortable in bed.

“I love you so much, my Yuuri,” Viktor says, and Yuuri stops hiding to hug Viktor close again.

“I love you, too, Vitya.” And Viktor’s asleep before he’s even done talking.

They keep the posters, because of course they do.

Yuuri will think he’s hidden them well enough that Viktor doesn’t know where they are, but he’s most definitely wrong.

Soon, Viktor will start collecting his growing collection of Yuuri Katsuki merchandise. He’s started years and years late, so he’s missing a lot of the earlier things, but luckily he’s got Phichit to help.

When Yuuri figures that out, well, that’s another story entirely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. im the worst at editing, so don't feel bad for pointing out how i can't write.


End file.
